


overstimulation

by asanoyatwink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, AsaNoya - Freeform, Bottom Azumane Asahi, Butt Plugs, Crying, Light Angst, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu is a Little Shit, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Top Nishinoya Yuu, Vibrators, help i am in love with these two, they're nerds i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asanoyatwink/pseuds/asanoyatwink
Summary: noya is hopelessly in love with asahi.orour boy noya overstimulates asahi a few times, makes him cry a little, but they fuck in the end so it's all good.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	overstimulation

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! in case you didn't know, noya degrades asahi a bit beyond his limits here !! it's nothing outright abusive but it could potentially be triggering !! like i said, it's okay because they have a moment of .+* understanding *+. and they have sex so it's all cool, but i just wanted to put this here just in case. i love you nd stay safe !! <3

Nishinoya Yuu was not a beggar.

Now, he’d plead for just a few more receives when the coach said to lock the gym up, he’d plead for that one volleyball he had been wanting, he’d plead for anything he’d want, mostly. Pleading inside the bedroom, though, was not something he did.

Still, he has a yin to his yang.

Of course, he ended up dating Asahi, who was almost his polar opposite. Tall, where Noya was short, nervous, where Noya was confident, gentle, where Noya was ruthless.

And clearly begging where Noya was demanding.

It was almost sweet to see Asahi so helpless in their moments of intimacy. The submissiveness was adorable and pretty in-character for him; Noya loved being in charge as much as Asahi loved receiving orders.

So aside from the general (and understandable) shock, it was like human nature for Asahi to comply with Noya’s idea as soon as he did.

“Hey Asahi-san,” Noya had begun, looking up from his phone at a half-asleep Asahi. They were on the couch, watching some dumb show.

“Mm?” Was the grunt he got in response.

“Wouldn’t it be super cool to like, overstimulate you?”

As expected, Asahi had jumped a bit, saying nothing otherwise, as if he had wanted Noya to continue. “Like, I know you like being submissive, soooo, wouldn’t you like it if I were to tie you down and make you come until you couldn’t think straight?” Obviously, Noya was enjoying speaking so lewdly, but the look on Asahi’s face was priceless.

He looked halfway between nervous and incredibly aroused, his jaw dropped somewhat, eyes closed and eyebrows raised.

Noya took that as a yes, because about a week later, a package arrived on their doorstep. Perfect timing for it being night, because Noya fully planned to make Asahi come until he passed out.

Noya tries to contain his excitement as he treads up the stairs, humming quietly to himself. He walks to their bedroom, setting the box down on the bed, finding himself in Asahi’s workroom shortly after.

He smiles to himself because an exhausted and moderately stressed Asahi has no idea what he’s in for. “Asahi,” he sings quietly, stalking over to the chair in which Asahi sat. He wraps his arms around his shoulders, hugging him from behind. “You should take a break.”

Asahi mumbles something unintelligible, tilting his chin up and kissing Noya’s shoulder affectionately, though he goes right back to working immediately after.

“Azu,” Noya whines, “take a break, angel.”

As usual, the nickname seems to snap Asahi out of it. “Noya,” he mumbles, bringing his left hand up to carefully stroke Noya’s face. “I’m alright, baby. Thank you, though.”

Noya pouts his lips slightly, narrowing his eyes. “Asahi, that wasn’t a question,” he states firmly, grabbing Asahi’s hand and taking it off his face. He tilts Asahi’s chin up with his finger, looking him right in the eyes. “Let me please you, baby. You’ve been working hard and you deserve a reward.” 

Asahi seems dumbfounded, though he slowly stands up, visually nervous. “Thank you, babe,” Noya praises, leaning up to kiss his shoulder. “Now. Come with me, handsome.” He grabs Asahi’s hand, tugging him toward their bedroom.

Asahi notices the box, eyeing it as Noya sits him down on the bed. “Lovely, I was kinda in the middle of something ... “ He protests weakly, glancing up at Noya, who was working on straddling Asahi’s hips.

“Mhm, and you’re about to be in the middle of a whole other somethin’,” Noya replies, brushing his lips against Asahi’s until he kisses back.

Asahi hums into the kiss, breaking apart momentarily to talk. “What do you mean,” he asks, though with his drowsy voice, it seems more like a statement.

“Don’t worry, m’kay, pretty boy? I’m gonna make you feel real good.” Noya cups Asahi’s face with both hands, squishing his cheeks a bit. “You’re so adorable.”

Asahi’s face reddens, and Noya can practically feel his blush. “See? Like I said. Absolutely adorable, Asahi.”

“Noya, stop ...“ Asahi whispers, averting his eyes and falling backward onto the bed with a dull creak of the mattress.  
Noya simply shakes his head, moving up a bit on Asahi’s hips to pin him down. “I want you to stay like this for me, Azumane ... “ He hums, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

While Asahi’s busy processing that (Noya can see his gears spinning), Noya goes ahead and reaches for the box, prying it open with such force that it rips the cardboard. Whatever. He’s just excited.

“Are we using our normal system ..?” Asahi asks, though his voice comes out a bit shaky.

“Of course we are, angel. Red for stop, yellow for slow down, green for go.” Noya climbs up Asahi’s body to give him a sweet kiss.

Due to taking his hands off his eyes, Asahi gets a moment’s worth of sight at the items and instantly goes into panic mode. “Noya, wh - ?!” But Noya says nothing in response, he simply hums, pushing up Asahi’s shirt enough to kiss at his beautiful broad chest.

There’s a whimper above him, and after a good minute of sucking and nibbling a shaky “please”.

There are plenty of things Noya loves about Asahi, but his personal favorite was definitely teasing Asahi to the point of begging. Something about that voice, wrecked and pleading, just drove him wild.

“See what the box is, Asahi?” Noya asks in between sucks, leaving small dark marks on Asahi’s chest.

“No,” Asahi murmurs, and it takes Noya a beat to realize that he’s already a mess, just from the simple kissing. He has his hands over his eyes, and the blush has spread from his face, down his neck, and to his chest, along with the erratic marks of red from Noya’s unrelenting mouth. 

Noya smiles softly, reveling in Asahi’s dumb cuteness. “Oh, baby ... “ He says silently.

“Look at you, angel,” Noya purrs, tracing his fingertips down Asahi’s ribs, tickling gently at his soft stomach, and feeling Asahi twitch underneath him. “You’re so cute that I almost don’t know what to do with you.” Noya allows a beat of silence, then adds, “oh wait, I do.”

Noya snickers, leaning back up to kiss Asahi once more, slowly snaking his hand down Asahi’s underwear and around his cock. “So perfect, baby,” Noya murmurs, stroking just barely though Asahi’s breath still hitches noticeably.

He feels Asahi’s cock twitch, and he figures it’s from the praise. “Yeah? You like it when I tell you how good you are, angel?”  
Asahi makes a strangled noise in response, bucking his hips a bit and tangling his fingers in his own hair. When he breathes, his breath shudders just enough to notice, and god, Noya finds that so fucking sexy.

“You’re so cute, Asahi,” he thinks out loud, leaning down and pulling Asahi’s pants and underwear off in one motion, revealing his slowly but surely hardening cock. “Getting off on the praise, much?”

Noya uses the fact that Asahi doesn’t know what this is yet to his advantage. He slowly brings the box down, never stopping his hand around Asahi’s length. “You’re doing so well, Azu,” he encourages absentmindedly, opening the box the best he can with his free hand.

“Yuu, what is that?” Asahi asks, his voice barely a mumble. Noya figures he’s suppressing his moans, which is disheartening because Noya loves to know that he feels good.

“You’ll see, pretty. Hands over your eyes for me?” Noya says as sweetly as possible, stroking Asahi’s hip when he complies. “Good boy.”

He watches as Asahi’s whole body jolts from the name. Noya smirks.  
When he finally unpackages the vibrator, he just looks at it for a second. It was obviously shaped like a plug, but it had severe bumps and beads in it that only got bigger the farther you went down. That would be enough to stretch Asahi open.

After all, it did say ‘graduated plug’ in the name. He suppresses a giggle, running his fingers over the black, smooth surface. Perfect. It was soft and wouldn’t hurt Asahi at all.

The only thing that would hurt Asahi was the overstimulation, but Noya hopes he’s planned for that.

Luckily for him, the wireless remote pairs to the vibrator without a noise, only a blinking blue light. This time, Noya can’t contain his quiet chuckle. 

“Asahi,” he sings tauntingly, “I want you to keep your hands over your eyes for me until I tell you otherwise, alright, angel?” He instructs as he makes quick work of lubing the plug up, making sure there was going to be no friction whatsoever.

He hears Asahi’s rushed grunt of agreement and he pauses. “Asahi, use your words.”

“Yeah, y-yeah,” Asahi audibly swallows. “Just, please, don’t tease.”  
“Oh? Thought you liked teasing. Nevertheless,” Noya lifts Asahi’s legs up, gently pushing the vibe in. “You’re a good boy, begging for me.”

Asahi shudders, a long, drawn-out whimper torn from his throat. Noya can’t decide whether it’s from the praise or the penetration.  
Noya chuckles, dark and husky. “You like that, angel? You like being brought to heel by your baby?”

He pushes until three of five beads are inside Asahi, and he licks his lips. “Please, pretty boy, you look precious like this.”

Asahi looks like he isn’t aware of anything right now. He’s just lost in pleasure, his cock drooling precome on his rhythmically contracting stomach.

“You look so blissful, baby boy. I’m so happy to see you in such pleasure,” Noya croons, twisting the base just to get a reaction from Asahi, who yelps and tries to push away.

Too bad that doesn’t work well, and in hindsight, Noya knows Asahi doesn’t want to escape this maddening, intensifying pleasure.

Noya hums, purposely trying to push Asahi’s buttons as he pops the rest of the beads in. He sees the pitiful, erotic expression on Asahi’s face when one of them grinds up against his prostate, and Asahi makes a half-whimper, half-moan sound.

Well, it’s not enough to make him scream, so Noya doesn’t like it. He presses down on Asahi’s stomach, ignoring the confused sound he gets, turning the vibrations on their lowest setting directly after.

It’s not enough to force Asahi to be absolutely still, but it’s enough to make him squirm and whine, those breathy little moans leaving him uncontrollably. Noya nearly laughs in disbelief, because god, Asahi is so fucking cute.

It looks like Asahi is torn between moving away and bucking onto the vibrator, so Noya goes ahead and seeks out option number two for him. He moans, verging on a yelp, when Noya pulls the beads out, gently pushing them in again and mimicking a thrusting motion. 

He clicks the vibrator up a few more settings, jumping from the lowest to the second highest speed.

“How’s it feel, angel?” It’s a cruel question, really. Noya already knows the answer from Asahi’s expression alone: numbingly good.  
Noya presses down on the base of the plug, therefore pressing it right up into Asahi’s sensitive walls.

“Yuu - “ is all Noya hears before Asahi goes limp.

He’s still. Completely paralyzed.

And then he comes.

Asahi doesn’t make a noise. His cock just spurts onto his stomach, white ropes of come over his flushed skin. His eyes have lust and maybe a little fear in them, and they’re unfocused, staring at the ceiling.

He curls in on himself, choppy and delayed as his stomach tenses rapidly. “Ah, ah - “ He’s making the smallest of noises, his eyebrows drawn slightly together.

He’s trembling. He’s physically shaking, tears dripping from his glassy eyes. “Please, I can’t,” he whimpers uselessly, squeezing his eyes shut. It must feel overwhelming, and to make it even more so, he’s still leaking precome. There’s no more white anymore, just puddles of clear, sticky fluid around the head of his cock.

“Nononononono,” Asahi’s babbling incoherently, too gone to formulate a thought. “Please stop, make it stop - “

Noya’s in a trance. He’s frozen, watching Asahi being overstimulated until he’s senseless. “Hey, shh,” Noya gives in a bit faster than he’d like to admit. He doesn’t turn the plug off or move it off Asahi’s prostate, he just turns it down to its second-lowest setting. “Shhh, angel. You did so well for me. Fuck.”

Asahi lands with a thump against the mattress. He looks exhausted.  
Noya is positively infatuated with it.

“Hey, pretty boy,” Noya rubs his hands over Asahi’s quivering thighs, massaging them carefully. “Think you could pull out a few more for me? That was fuckin’ gorgeous.” He leans over Asahi a bit, dipping his fingers in Asahi’s come and using it as a makeshift lubricant to rub around his cock. When he doesn’t get an answer, Noya becomes a little concerned.

“‘Zuma,” he repeats, putting his elbow down next to Asahi’s shoulder so he can try to get a proper look at his face. “Color, sweetheart?”

Asahi groans, taking his hands off his eyes to reveal tears and redness. “Green, I - I’m ... I’m okay.” Asahi stumbles over his words a bit, which really alarms Noya. Noya reaches down to turn the plug off completely, stroking Asahi’s face with his clean hand soothingly. “Hey, hey angel. Can you remember what our colors mean?”

It takes Asahi a beat too long to remember. “Mmm ... red for stop, yellow for ... pause, ‘nd green for go.”

“That’s right, baby boy. And you chose green, which means ..?”

“Go.”

Noya doesn’t say anything back, he continues to kiss Asahi’s face in an attempt to ground him. He touches down his chest, his stomach, his thighs, his arms, anywhere he could reach to bring Asahi back to the real world. That right there was when Noya realized it.

“Baby, did I ... did I put you under?”

“Mmm ...” Asahi hums softly. Noya takes Asahi’s quietness as a yes.  
Noya’s dumbstruck. He hasn’t ever put Asahi under before, nor has he gone under himself. All he knows is that this means Asahi’s completely submissive already and they’re only an orgasm in.

God. What did Noya do to deserve such a sweet man?

“I’ll take care of you, sunshine. Just sit back and enjoy it, alright?” Noya vows, squeezing Asahi’s hand a bit. He gets two squeezes back. “Remember your colors.”

Noya resumes stroking Asahi’s cock until it’s oozing and flustered again. After a while, he asks, “you wanna come, sweetheart?”

“Please,” Asahi begs. “Please.”

Those are really the first words Noya has heard out of him in a while, which is equally terrifying and sexually enabling. And, begging turns Noya on anyway, so it’s more fuel to the fire.

Noya makes a pleased sound, pushing the plug in and out in time with his hand stroking up and down. The motion gets a gurgled sob from Asahi, who looks like he’s doing his best to hold onto any sense at this point.

Noya clicks the vibrator speed up until it’s in the middle, leaning down and mouthing at the tip of Asahi’s cock, tasting bitter come with an edge of saltiness. He just kisses along the head, pumping the beads in and out at an unrelenting pace.

He spits just a bit and licks up Asahi’s shaft, paying special attention to the ridge where it meets the head. That’s what earns him a strangled, “Yuu, I - I’m close.”

“Coming for me, pretty boy? I wanna make sure you’re aware of it this time.” Noya resumes giving Asahi a handjob, aware of his contorting facial expressions.

A streak of come lands on Noya’s fist, and Asahi shrieks, “coming, I’m coming!”

“Ride it out,” Noya instructs gently. “There you go.”

Asahi’s hips move fluidly against the vibrator, and Noya smiles because Asahi’s so damn obedient. Noya almost wants to ravage him for it.

Well, he will ravage him, but not for that reason.

When he’s sure that Asahi’s orgasm is over, he leaves the plug on, though he completely ignores his limp cock or his twitching body.

Noya simply gets up to get a towel, gently wiping the come from Asahi’s stomach and off of his own hand. “Wh - what, is that it?” Asahi quavers silently, looking up at Noya with eager eyes.

“‘Course not, angel. I just gotta dry my hands off for this next part.” He beams at his baby, so, so proud of him. “You’re doing incredible so far, cupcake.” Asahi makes a low, receptive noise in response like he’s basking in the praise.

Noya adorns Asahi’s body with affection for a while, making sure his angel is loved and cared for. “Noya,” Asahi croaks, “what’re you gonna do about the plug? I - It’s still buzzing ...”

“I know that, pretty boy, but y’know ...” Noya lets his voice get a bit childish. “I was really debating why I should let you come.”

“Because I’m a good boy ‘nd I’ve done everything you’ve asked,” Asahi replies a bit flatly, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“Not quite everything. Want you to beg for me, Asahi. I know you’re a very good boy but if you really wanna come, then you’ll - “

“Please let me come.”

Noya’s mouth falls into a small ‘o’.

But of course, he can find some wiggle room.

“Interrupting me, hm?” He grins, almost sadistically. “Really, Asahi? Here I am, thinking you’re an obedient baby, but now you’re interrupting me?” Noya scoffs.

“Nonono wait, I’m - I’m sorry,” Asahi fumbles to explain, writhing uncomfortably.

“That eager to come, huh? So selfish that you disobey me?”

“No, it’s not like that,” Asahi whimpers, his face contorting slightly. “‘m not selfish, I just - I just wanna come - “

“I think you are, Asahi,” Noya tuts disapprovingly, shaking his head while throwing a leg over Asahi’s midsection. He straddles his hips, pinching a bit roughly at his nipples. “Such a nasty boy.”

It’s cute seeing Asahi so submissive and flustered. It really is. 

There’s a strangled groan from beneath him, and he looks down to lock eyes with Asahi. “Yuu, fuck, sensitive,” Asahi warns, tossing his head back a little.

“What, are you gonna come from this, my little whore?” The degrading words slip out before he realizes it, but Asahi seems to receive it well, choking on his own sobs and thrusting his hips upward.

A beat later, Asahi comes again, squeezing his eyes shut so tightly that tears roll down his face. Noya can’t tell whether they’re of pleasure or pain, but he genuinely hopes they’re of pleasure.

“Yuu, please stop,” Asahi mumbles, almost forced. It takes Noya a moment to realize he’s talking about Noya’s fingers pinching and twisting lightly at Asahi’s nipples.

“Hmm, you sure you don’t wanna come from the overstimulation, my needy lil’ whore?” Noya chuckles sadistically. “I think you like it. I think you like being a greedy little cumsl - “

“Yellow.”

Something inside Noya shatters, and it’s unnervingly close to his heart.

It isn’t until then he realizes that Asahi’s hands are wiping tears from his eyes, his face is twisted like he’s on the verge of sobbing, and his erection has flagged intensely. He doesn’t seem to enjoy it at all anymore.

He takes his hands off Asahi’s chest, quickly whipping around to turn the plug off and to pull it out entirely. Asahi breathes a quiet sigh of relief.

Noya just sits quietly in shock, watching as Asahi’s larynx bobs rhythmically. He’s trying to catch his breath, palming at his eyes and trying to prevent his body from quivering.

A wave of guilt washes over Noya and sticks like glue. He tries to feel along Asahi’s chest for some sort of comfort. “Asah - “

“Please!” Asahi doesn’t yell, but it comes out like he had to stop himself from doing so. “Please, d-don’t touch me.”

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Noya’s breathing just as hard as Asahi. Rejection and guiltiness slam him in the face and he nearly falls backward. “Asahi - I’m - “ He cannot find words. He’s stuttering and trying to process everything. Neither of them had ever needed to use their safe word.

That makes Noya feel a hell of a lot worse knowing that Asahi used it first.

“I’m so sorry, fuck, fuck,” Noya repeats. All he can feel is hurt. “Asahi, sweetie, please talk to me. What did I do wrong?”

Asahi doesn’t say anything. He lets his hands fall to his sides, instead just staring at Noya with an empty look.

“I didn’t want to - want to disappoint you.”

A shot of adrenaline ghosts up Noya’s spine. “Asahi, how could you have disappointed me?”

More minutes of silence. Asahi doesn’t come up with a legible response.

“Baby boy, can I touch you?” Noya makes no move to touch him. He’s more worried about Asahi’s wellbeing.

Asahi barely nods, holding his hands out. Noya goes into touchy mode automatically, basically falling into Asahi’s arms. “Fuck. Asahi, I am so sorry.” Noya’s voice comes out a lot more choked than he thought it would. He’s just so fucking scared.

For Asahi. All for Asahi. It’s always been for Asahi.

“Angel, wha - what did I do to hurt you?” Noya refuses to even meet Asahi’s eyes. He’s eternally ashamed and on the verge of tears and at this moment, he really, really wishes he didn’t exist to hurt Asahi like this.

“The sex was fine,” Asahi murmurs, his voice threatening to crack. “I just ... I hate the names.”

It all hits Noya like a slap to the face. Asahi has told him how much he hates being degraded.

“Angel,” he breathes, because how could he be so fucking oblivious when Asahi was clearly not enjoying it. “Oh my god.”

Noya lays there. He just lays in his stupidity and lays on the man who is hopelessly devoted to him despite his stupidity. He still can’t believe it.

Asahi still loves him. Nothing has changed.

It’s not until a few minutes later that Asahi speaks up. “Yuu? Yuu, please stop crying, sweetheart.” Before Noya can even process what’s happening, he’s being pulled up into a sitting position and being hugged by Asahi. “It’s okay, angel. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

And cue the waterworks. He impatiently rocks back and forth, scrubbing at his eyes until it’s too much to handle. He presses his palms to his eyelids and buries his face in Asahi’s chest, his shoulders bobbing as he attempts to cry silently. Asahi simply caresses him through it, stroking his cheek, running his hand down his back, making gentle shushing noises, and comforting him.

God. Noya is dating the most perfect teddy bear of a man.

That he just made afraid of his touch.

He ends up crying harder.

“Angel, ‘m not mad, I promise. Or disappointed, or sad, or hurt. I get it. You were into it, sweetheart, and I understand that. It’s alright. I’m fine. We’re fine. You’re going to be fine, okay?” Asahi whispers affirmations in his ear, gently bouncing his knee to rock Noya calmingly.

“God, never again,” Noya rasps, too afraid to speak anymore.

“No, Yuu, shh. I don’t want you thinking like that. Listen to me, sweetheart.” Noya feels arms being wrapped around him, and he shuts up. He doesn’t want to hurt Asahi any more than he already has. “You didn’t overstep any boundaries. That’s why I didn’t say red.”

Realization dawns on Noya. It’s like a light from the heavens.

“I still want to continue. Just ... without the names. I do like the toy, though.” Asahi’s rambling by now, and Noya’s sure it’s to make him feel better. “God, I don’t think I’ve ever orgasmed like that. I didn’t know where I was until it stopped.”

Noya stays silent, then snorts. “Yeah, you looked out of it.”

“I was. Felt like fire, but like ... good fire. I was so overstimulated in such a good way.” Asahi smiles, pressing kisses to Noya’s slowly curving-upward lips. “Because only you can make me feel so good.”

“That was the vibrator’s work, sweetie,” Noya says, rubbing his nose affectionately against Asahi’s cheek.

Asahi shushes him softly. “Not the point.”

Noya continues rambling on about how pretty Asahi looked, but when he feels a warm, slick hand around his cock, his brain cells decide to suddenly leave. He makes the smallest noise, looking up at Asahi with a half-confused and half-adoring expression.

“You’re the pretty one, angel.” Asahi twists his hand on the upstroke and it has Noya melting. He braces his hands against Asahi’s chest, making a small noise as Asahi strokes over and over and over again.

He’s eventually so close. So sickeningly close and he still feels like he doesn’t deserve it because he hurt Asahi.

“Yuu, angel, I can hear your gears spinning,” Asahi pulls off of Noya’s cock only to grab significantly more lube to reapply. “I know you’re thinking you’ve hurt me, but you haven’t.”

Noya stays quiet, letting himself get lost in the sweet assault of Asahi’s hand and his words. “You do realize I don’t want that dumb toy in me anymore tonight, right?”

“Huh?” The question is so sudden that Noya is shocked.

“No, no, no.” Asahi lays back down, grabbing the towel to wipe his hand off with. He pushes Noya into a sitting position, making eye contact with him.

“I want you to make love to me, Yuu.”

Noya can’t decide whether he wants to cry happy tears, overwhelmed tears, or grateful tears, because honestly, what did he do to deserve such a man.

It doesn’t take long for Noya to be hunched over Asahi, kissing him sweetly and slowly, easing his cock inside. He hasn’t felt that maddening pressure of Asahi’s walls strangling his cock in a while, so it’s even more tempting to come right here, right now.

Asahi puffs a breath after Noya’s hips press flush against his ass. The tightness. Christ.

Noya squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, desperately trying to stave his orgasm off. When he comes to, he’s met with a smiling Asahi, holding his hand out as if he wanted Noya’s.

Noya slips his hand into Asahi’s, entwining their fingers, and pinning his hand above his head. Asahi makes a subtle noise that Noya can barely make out.

“Ready, my love?”

Asahi bears an outright charming grin. “Always.”

Noya mirrors his smile, though it transitions into a lip bite when he pulls out and slams in deep. Deciding Asahi’s measly whimper wasn’t enough, Noya repeats the action again and again and again.

They’re moaning and squirming within minutes.

Asahi’s pleading more than Noya recalls him ever doing during sex. Every other babble is either Noya’s given name or a gurgled version of’ ‘please’. Noya loves it. He savors Asahi’s submission. Sometimes he likes to bottom and be ruined in the sweetest way, but other times he likes to top and absolutely rock Asahi’s shit.

They equally enjoy it, though. Noya likes receiving Asahi’s unyielding patient sex and Asahi likes receiving Noya’s ‘no holds barred’ sex.

Like he said. Almost polar opposites.

It’s a symphony of their own. There’s the sound of skin slapping steadily faster against skin, Asahi’s incessant (yet cute) sex talk, Noya’s praises, and their moans. Some of them are choked from overstimulation, some of them are high because that, that’s the spot, and some of them are loud because they are nearing orgasm fast.

It doesn’t matter, though. Noya enjoys giving it (and receiving it) fast and rough, but they don’t have to go particularly quick or deep for their sex to be euphoric. They know that from experience.

And really, after watching Asahi come multiple times, Noya just wants to get off. Though it’s not a selfish thing - he wants to come with Asahi - it’s just that Asahi is so fucking hot and Noya could’ve probably come untouched solely from watching him. He’d rather come inside Asahi with Asahi, but damn, they’re seriously going to have the try the no touching thing sometime.

“Yuu, please, I - “ Asahi cuts himself off with a high sound, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Noya’s breathing in harsh heaves of air, growling and moaning as he strives to keep up with his hips and their brutal pace. “Gonna come for me, angel?”

“Ah - “

“Whenever you want,” Noya purrs, though it comes out a little rough. “You’re doing so well.”

“‘m right there, fuck, Yuu, please, I need to come!”

It takes Noya a millisecond to realize that Asahi is begging for permission to come.

Oh god. “Come for me, baby boy,” Noya strains, feeling his hips tense rhythmically. Fuck. If Asahi wasn’t so adorably hot, he might’ve lasted another minute. He struggles to hold himself back - he needs Asahi to come first - but seeing the relief wash over Asahi’s face like an ocean tide sends Noya into wonderland.

“Fuck, fuckfuckfuck, Asa - Asahi, “ Noya pounds in once more, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels his hand being squeezed as well. The feeling is distant like it was far, far away. All Noya could concentrate on was Asahi constricting around him and his intense orgasm. He swears he can hear Asahi wailing his name. In response, he lets out a guttural moan, curling in on himself, feeling his cock twitch hard inside Asahi. It was so overwhelmingly perfect.

Everything about them was perfect, really. Everything about Asahi was perfect, and if Asahi saw him the same way, that meant they were both perfect.

“I’m so proud of you, so proud.” Now Noya’s the babbling one, whining and carrying on as Asahi milks the last of his orgasm. It’s near painfully prolonged when Asahi digs his feet into the mattress, moaning helplessly. Noya knows he gets off on the praise and it’s quite sweet.

There’s nothing but heavy breathing and short, barely-there moans from the both of them. Noya’s the first to fall, chuckling a bit as he buries his face into Asahi’s neck. “Damn.” That’s all he says for a moment, kneading his clean hand through Asahi’s hair. “That was intense.”

Asahi mumbles his agreement. Noya looks up at him and seeing his wrecked look, his reddened cheeks, the hair stuck to his face, and the blissed-out expression on his face, Noya thinks he could do this all the time.

He doesn’t really wanna move, so Noya thanks himself for getting the towel earlier. Bless his perceptiveness because boy, they were messy and Noya was not planning to get up. 

He wipes Asahi down, easing his cock out and cleaning himself up, too. They make lazy work of putting the vibe back into its box and maneuvering the bedsheets (which were surprisingly minimally damaged) back into mostly acceptable order, ending up with Asahi’s cheek pressed against Noya’s chest and Noya’s hand tangled in Asahi’s hair.

“Sweetheart?” Noya’s voice almost cracks.

“Hm?"

“I love you so much. So much more than you’ll probably ever begin to wrap your head around.”

“You callin’ me dumb?” Asahi cracks an eye open in a fake glare, and Noya snorts at the kinda New York-ish accent Asahi suddenly developed.

“Nah, I’m not calling you dumb.” He snorts but goes silent for a moment. “I really do love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. A whole lot.”

When he’s sure Asahi’s drifting off to sleep, Noya starts again. “You goin’ to bed?”

“Was trying to,” Asahi grumbles, though Noya knows he has no sinister intent.

“You wanna play with that thing later tomorrow?”

“Absolutely not.” Asahi barks a laugh. “I am so sore and so overstimulated.”

“Aw, Asahi, pretty please?”

“Noya.”

“Pleaaaaaseeee?”

And even after pleading for a few more rounds (Asahi finally gave in afterward), Noya still calls Asahi the beggar.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading !! i wanted to do another bottom asahi fic because yes 100% absolutely i am IN LOVE with bottom asahi. or is it just top noya.  
> nah it's just bottom asahi. honestly, if i weren't so devoted to asanoya, i'd probably write just every character of haikyuu absolutely rocking asahi's shit man,,  
> BUT !! NOT THE POINT !! i also wanted to say thank you thank you THANK YOU for all the kudos and hits and comments !! you have no idea how much they mean to me, a feeble asahi kinnie lord help me <3 <3 c:  
> until next time !!  
> danny <3


End file.
